Transformers Prime : Heridas del pasado
by THEmaximus123
Summary: La guerra por Cybertron dio origen a muchos guerreros y varias leyendas, pero el camino que uno tiene que llevar para lograr ser una leyenda es tortuoso y muy difícil de andar, Striker lo sabe muy bien


Transformers prime: la muerte negra

Prologo: mi nombre es Stryker

Bueno por donde puedo empezar, la verdad nunca pensé en hacer esto, pero aquí me tienen, contando la historia de un solitario y ya cansado soldado Autobot.

Pero no mejor no nos deprimamos por estas cosas y comencemos del principio.

Para empezar, yo provengo del planeta Cybertron, se podría decir que este planeta era bastante pacífico y no había visto la guerra ya ase mucho tiempo. En ese entonces yo todavía era un joven robot que trabajaba en los sistemas de programación de la cuidad de Kalis, era muy bueno en lo que hacía y me sentía orgulloso por eso.

Fue en esa ciudad que conocí al que después sería mi mayor mejor amigo y compañero Autobot, Ratchet él era uno de los mejores camaradas que tuve, aunque al principio lo veía como un viejo gruñón mas que nada, pero al final nos pudimos hacer amigos.

Cuando lo conocí yo era bastante más joven e inexperto que el en lo referente a mecánica y reparaciones, pero cuando mis superiores me asignaron como su ayudante en su laboratorio, fue en ese momento que él se convirtió en uno de mis muchos maestros que tuve a lo largo de mi carrera como Autobot, me enseño todo lo referente a mecánica y reparaciones de maquinaria, aunque yo de igual manera le quise enseñar lo básico en programación para, de esta manera agradecerle todo lo que me enseño.

Nuestra relación iba creciendo de tal manera que después ya no nos considerábamos jefe y asistente, si no mas bien amigos, aunque Ratchet seguía siendo un gruñón, aunque en el fondo sabia que apreciaba nuestra amistad y por nada del mundo quería que el se llevara una decepción. De hecho, cuando me asignaron a otra ciudad Ratchet me quiso presentarme a alguien antes que me fuera. Ese alguien era Orión Pax era un viejo conocido de Ratchet y me sorprendí de que tenía casi la misma edad de Ratchet solo era unos 30 años menor que él. El era un archivista en Iacon y por lo que me di cuenta el era bastante firmes en sus pensamientos.

Después de que me fuera se Kalis pasaron años de que me distancie de Ratchet y no supe casi nada de él, la edad de plata de Cybertron estaba llegando a su fin y la verdad Cybertron no pudo estar en su mejor momento, todos los avances que mi raza produjo fue un factor clave en que se diera paso a la edad dorada de Cybertron y con eso a mas avances en todos los aspectos de la ciencia. Fue una época de paz y prosperación en nuestro planeta, o eso creíamos asta que llego el atardecer de la edad de oro.

En el ocaso de la edad de oro, en la población de Cybertron se empezaron a generan descontentos al sistema social que tenia el gobierno, desde trabajos muy forzados a la clase mas baja y condiciones demasiados desfavorables para ellos. Fue en ese momento que un Cybertroniano se alzó por todo nuestro pueblo, el era un gladiador de los pozos de Kaón, él pensaba que todos los Cybertronianos deberían ser tratados igual, fue así como el conoció a Orion Pax.

Junto a él, el gladiador que adopto el nombre de uno de los 13 primes originales, el nombre de Megatronus. Después de que abandonara la arena por la política Megatronus junto a Orion fueron al concejo de Cybertron para que Megatronus les propusiera su visión acerca del futuro de Cybertron, Pero lo que de verdad quería fue descubierto ese mismo día y lo que no sabíamos era que ese día iba a ser el nacimiento de la guerra.

Megatronus pensaba que lo que queríamos todos se debería cumplir a la fuerza y de forma no pacifica, pero Orion pensaba que no había que recurrir a la violencia y se podría lograr la igualdad de forma pacífica, los miembros del concejo conmovidos por las palabras de Orion decidieron que después de décadas, por fin había alguien digno del título de prime. Megatronus quien en ese momento su único objetivo era ser el próximo prime, con sus sueños truncados y con gran resentimiento se distancio y rompió todo vínculo con Orión y fue en ese momento que le declaro la guerra a Cybertron, y el junto a sus seguidores entre ellos el jefe de comunicaciones Soundwave se hicieron llamar a sí mismos Decepticons.

Asi la guerra por Cybertron empezó, yo en ese momento todavía era programador solo que estaba en el laboratorio Boltax. Pronto la guerra duro mas de lo que pensábamos y muchas vidas se perdieron, yo por mi parte tuve que hacer más que programar computadoras, así fue como me enliste en el ejercito Autobot, en varios momentos yo pensé que me uniría al pozo de las sparks, pero a medida que transcurría la guerra yo me iba cambiando cada vez más, tras años de lucha los altos mandos Autobot decidieron crear un equipo de elite Autobot, lo mejor de lo mejor. Ellos pensaron que creando una serie de entrenamientos infernales podían sacar todos los mejores soldados de las diferentes unidades, en una de esas unidades yo fui seleccionado para participar en ese entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento fue brutal, muchos soldados abandonaron y se fueron a sus unidades, pero en la guerra, una que estábamos perdiendo, en tiempos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas, yo apenas pude pasar el entrenamiento, yo me destaque en infiltración, sabotaje y en francotirador, nuestro equipo fue nombrado Martillo de Primus, nosotros realizamos varias misiones a lo largo de la guerra y fue por nosotros que pudimos tener oportunidad con los Decepticons , todos nos reconocían en la guerra y los Decepticons nos temían por nuestra reputación en la guerra, pero eso cambio en la "Operación Cincel".

Nuestra misión era infiltrarnos en la base de operaciones Decepticon, extraer inteligencia, planes de batalla y entregárselos al alto mando Autobot. Lo que no sabíamos era que ese era el plan de los cons desde un principio.

-Vaya no pensaba que iba a ser tan fácil entrar en la base de los cons, dijo Jetfire uno de nuestros integrantes y el mas joven en el equipo.

-No seas tan confiado Jet o sino uno de estos días te sacaran la spark de un movimiento, dijo Ironhide nuestro experto en armas y demoliciones en el equipo.

-Hide tiene razón Jet deberías de dejar de ser tan confiado, Dijo Elita-1 nuestra mejor soldado y segunda al mando.

-Por mas que me gusta ver pelear a Elita y a Jet recuerden que les vigilo la espalda para que no se unan con la all-spark, Dije yo siendo el que los cubría con mi francotirador desde lejos, mi rango en ese momento era de teniente en el equipo.

Jetfire-Lo sabemos Stryker a propósito ¿estas cómodo?, pregunto en broma.

Stryker- preferiría que me capturaran los cons que estar cuidándote la carrocería, le respondí.

Ironhide- ajajaaja la verdad es que si no fuera por nosotros ya estarías desconectado Jet.

-Ya silencio equipo debemos llegar a la base para entregar la información obtenida de los Decepticons, Dijo nuestro líder Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel prime tomo el mando del equipo justo después que se formara, él se unió a nuestro equipo y desde entonces ha sido nuestro líder, la verdad es que siempre fuimos un equipo bien unido.

Pero nada nos preparo para ese momento que los cons nos emboscaron.

Primero se escuchó una explosión en nuestro flanco izquierdo, aparecieron los cons y después todo se fue al drenaje.

Elita-1- Emboscadaaa¡

Ironhide- si nos dimos cuenta Elita, Dijo de forma sarcástica.

Stryker- ¡No es momento para bromas Ironhide ¡

Sentinel Prime- ¡Ahora no es momento para hablar tenemos que llevar la información a la base¡

Jetfire- El jefe tiene razón tenemos que impedir que capturen a Elita ella lleva la información en su procesador.

Yo como siempre trataba de ayudarlos con mi francotirador, pero mientras se prolongaba la batalla se hacía más y más difícil de controlar hasta que:

Stryker- ¡Aagggh¡, grite cuando me hirieron en mi óptica izquierda producto de que estaba Soundwave entre la fuerza Decepticon y ocupo un rifle de pulso Decepticon.

Jetfire- Stryker ¿te encuentras bien?

Stryker- Si solo me hirieron, pero puedo seguir cubriéndolos, dije mientras me preparaba.

La batalla estaba reñida Elita derribaba a los cons que trataban de flanquearlos, Ironhide siendo nuestro especialista de armas arrasaba con los escuadrones de aerovehicons que surcaban los cielos intentando matarnos, Jetfire se encargaba de bombardear a los escuadrones Decepticon ya que él era el único que podía volar de nuestro equipo y Sentinel se encargó del líder que era Soundwave.

Stryker- Acá miembro del equipo martillo de Primus solicitando apoyo para extracción de Autobot con información valiosa ¿alguien me copia?

Soldado Autobot- Copiado soldado por favor identifíquese.

Stryker- teniente Stryker.

Soldado Autobot- Entendido Teniente llegaremos a su posición de 2 megaciclos por favor resistan.

Stryker- Lo veo difícil, pero lo intentaremos.

(Inserten soundtrack battle de Transformers 3)

Stryker- Chicos me contacte con la base, la caballería viene en camino.

Elita-1- Bien porque no quiero que me arranquen la spark.

Sentinel Prime- Autobots resistan hasta que llegue la ayuda.

Luchamos con todo lo que teníamos, Elita luchaba con un con, el con le había dado un golpe, pero Elita lo bloqueo y dio un contra de derecha con su puño en el visor que tenía.

Jet se dedico a arrasar con legiones de soldados Decepticons.

Ironhide fue corriendo hacia un tanque enemigo, le esquivo las balas y los misiles de forma magistral, en el último disparo Ironhide realizo un mortal de forma lateral y mientras estaba en el aire le disparo al tanque explotándolo.

Yo mientras estaba disparando a los cons que salían de los flancos de cada miembro de mi equipo, en un momento un con casi empala a Elita con una espada por la espalda, lo vi y disparé. El disparo le llego a la cabeza y le atravesó por la óptica derecha, Elita volteo sorprendida.

Stryker- Por nada.

Elita-1- Me las podía arreglar sola.

Stryker- Si como digas.

Mientras Sentinel estaba en una lucha pareja con Soundwave, cada golpe que daban el otro le bloqueaba, Esto duro hasta que Soundwave le dio un golpe a Sentinel al abdomen que Sentinel no pudo esquivar.

Sentinel Prime- ahhhhg.

Sentinel le respondió con un golpe al cabeza seguido de una patada lateral.

Nuestras batallas individuales siguieron extendiéndose hasta que nos fuimos abrumados por las fuerzas Decepticon, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que quizás íbamos a perder esta pelea.

(insertar soundtrack Transformers 3- There is no plan)

La verdad es que en esa pelea fue la primera vez que tenia miedo, no de perder la vida si no de ver como mi equipo al que por tantos años estuve en misiones perdieran la vida ante mis ópticas, todos estábamos luchando con todo lo que teníamos, pero aun así seguían viniendo más y más Decepticons contra nosotros que éramos solamente 5. Al final todo lo que hicimos fue en vano Elita fue la primera en caer tratando de derribar a un grupo de cons, Ironhide fue el segundo en caer al proteger a Sentinel de una granada, salió herido, su pie derecho quedo destrozado, El siguiente fue Jetfire que lo derribaron en pleno vuelo por un cañón antiaéreo, al final quedo solamente Sentinel que, al verse superado en número, trato de pelear pero tomaron a los demás como rehenes y tubo que rendirse para que no los lastimaran.

Así fue como acabo el equipo mas letal de los Autobots y yo sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, cuando todo mi equipo cayo solo pude ver como los ponían de rodillas uno al lado de otro, yo mientras tanto estaba escondido en un sitio diferente para que no me encontraran y solo podía observar, y ahí fue donde mi procesador se congelo, venia un Decepticon, pero no cualquier Decepticon, era el líder se su facción, Megatron.

Megatron- Así que estos son los Autobots que se infiltraron en mi base…mmm, de verdad los elogio por esa hazaña, pero su suerte acaba aquí.

Yo no sabia que pensar para ayudar a mi equipo lo único que se me ocurría era correr a la base, pero un Autobot nunca abandona a sus camaradas, esa fue una enseñanza que aprendí al momento de enlistarme en la guerra, A si que me quedé para poder pensar en algo para poder liberar a mis amigos.

Megatron- A sí que ¿quién tiene la información que me robaron de mi base?

Jetfire- ¡Jamás te diremos eso maldito¡

Soldado Decepticon- Muéstrale respeto a Lord Megatron pedazo de chatarra, Le dijo el soldado a Jet mientras le golpeaba.

Megatron- suficiente soldado.

Soldado Decepticon- Si Lord Megatron.

Megatron- Ahora díganme quien fue que me robo la información y considerare desconectarlos de forma rápida, dijo mientras sonreía.

Yo oía todo por el comunicador y apretaba mi rifle con fuerza por la frustración, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a mi equipo hasta que escuche.

Elita-1- ¿Stryker me copias?, oí en un susurro en mi dispositivo de comunicación.

Stryker- ¿Elita? ¿Qué no ves que te pueden matar si ves que te comunicas?

Elita-1- Lo sé, lo se …. ufff… solo... quería que si las cosas se complican mas no dudes en acatar la última directriz del equipo.

Mis ópticas se abrieron completamente al momento dijo eso.

La ultima directriz del equipo era si en alguna misión un miembro del equipo que transportaba información valiosa era capturado yo tenía la responsabilidad de desconectarlo para que la información no callera en manos enemigas. La verdad nunca pensé que de todos los miembros del equipo ella fuera quien me lo pidiera, siendo que estuvo en desacuerdo desde que crearon el equipo.

Mientras tanto vi que Megatron se acercaba a Sentinel.

Megatron- Antes que nada, me gustaría tener la matriz para tenerla de trofeo, dicho esto el enterró su espada en el pecho de Sentinel.

Ironhide-¡ Sentineeeeel¡

Sentinel- Cof …. cof … no te... preocupes Ironhide aun no me ido al pozo de las sparks.

Jetfire- ¡MALDITOOOO¡

Megatron- Ahora quien tiene lo que quiero.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados no querían decirle nada, aunque le dijéramos de igual forma nos mataría…. Pero que más podíamos hacer.

Megatron- Bueno si no me quieren decir tendré que matar a este joven Autobot.

Jetfire- Hazlo de todas formas no te dirán nada.

Megatron- Ok si insistes, Megatron estaba por matarlo también cuando de pronto.

Elita- Yo tengo lo que quieres Megatron, dijo levantándose Elita.

Megatron- Bien tráiganla…. A los demás mátenlos.

Elita- Ya sabes que hacer Stryker no dudes.

Yo estaba escuchando cada maldita palabra, pero no podía hacerlo me temblaban los servos, Pero no podía decepcionar la última voluntad de Elita.

Stryker- Fue un honor pelear a tu lado Elita.

Elita-1- Igualmente Stryker, igualmente, dijo mientras sonreía.

Megatron- ¿Con quién hablas feme…?,la pregunta fue cortada por el ruido de un disparo de un rifle francotirador.

Jetfire- ¿Ese fue?, pregunto sorprendido.

Ironhide- Si…Stryker cumplió la ultima directriz del equipo, dijo triste por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

(insertar Transformers 3 soundtrack sentinel prime)

Elita cayo de rodillas con un agujero en su cámara de chispa, todo lo vi en cámara lenta, recordé todas las cosas que compartimos juntos con el equipo, las enseñanzas que me dio, de nunca rendirme por más obstáculos hubieran en el camino, de valorar a cada forma de vida, de nunca perder la esperanza, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, quería gritar pero no podía, sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir aun si por mas dolorosa que sea la cumpliré, aunque mi cuerpo sea destruido luchare con todo el poder de mi spark.

Pero ahí estaba todavía en trance, todavía recordaba el momento en que el equipo se formó, ella desde que la conocí fue una gran Autobot, su compasión no tenía límites. Solo quería que esta guerra acabara para poder pasar el tiempo que perdió con sus hermanas Arcee y Chromia. Pero no va a poder suceder. Le falle al equipo, falle a mi juramento como Autobot de nunca dejar a nadie atrás, de nunca abandonarlos, pero sobre todo me falle a mi mismo.

De repente aparecieron en el horizonte una armada Autobot que nos venía a recoger para que nos llevaran a la base…. Pero la verdad es que en ese mismo instante Cybertron vio el fin de el equipo Martillo de Primus.

Soldado Decepticon- Señor los Autobots nos superan en número tenemos que irnos.

Megatron- mmm Decepticons retirada, dijo Megatron a sus tropas.

Cuando dijo eso Megatron junto a sus tropas se replegaron a su base. Cuando llego el ejercito Autobot todo nuestro equipo estaban deprimidos por Elita, yo bajé del edificio en el que estaba y me dirigí al equipo, la verdad me sentía como el peor bot de Cybertron.

Stryker- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sentinel?

Jetfire- No lo lograra Stryker, no si llega a la base, pero no se si lleguemos a tiempo.

La verdad es que Sentinel se encontraba bastante mal, sus niveles de energon estaban muy bajos, mientras nosotros estábamos transportando el cuerpo de Elita a la camilla, Sentinel nos dijo:

Sentinel Prime- Autobots ag…acérquense.

Todos nos acercamos a Sentinel para saber qué era lo que nos quería decir.

Sentinel Prime- Ustedes pelearon a mi lado por demasiado tiempo que ya les consideraba como a mi familia…. Solo pido que cuando me una al pozo de las sparks puedan encontrar a un Autobot digno de portar la matrix de liderazgo.

Ironhide- Sentinel sabes muy bien que tú eres nuestro líder no podemos simplemente reemplazarte por otro bot, dijo triste.

Sentinel- Lo se…. pero aun asi alguien tiene que liderar a los Autobots …ugh ese alguien tiene que ser elegido por la matrix y …él los va a liderar… sé que va a resultar difícil adaptarse … pero somos Autobots…. nun…. Nunca… n- nos…. Rendi…mos.

Cuando dijo esas últimas palabras la spark de Sentinel se extinguió, sus ópticas se apagaron para siempre, todos tuvimos que aguantar las ganas de gritar por el dolor de perder a 2 miembros de nuestro equipo la verdad todos los Autobots observaban como nosotros llevábamos a nuestro líder en una camilla hacia una nave, mientras todos los soldados daban un saludo militar en señal de respeto hacia Sentinel.

Mientras todo esto ocurría nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que Sentinel tenía la matrix de liderazgo en su mano izquierda. Jet lo tomo, la verdad es que el fue el que de lo tomo de mas mala manera la muerte de Sentinel.

Jetfire-Parece que Sentinel estaba preparado para morir.

Stryker- Aun así, tenemos que cumplir con la última voluntad de Sentinel.

Soldado Autobot- teniente señor, me dijeron que debe ir con su equipo al ala médica para reparaciones.

Stryker- Ok, entendido gracias por avisar soldado.

Ironhide- Bueno vamos, dijo un poco triste por la muerte de 2 miembros de nuestro equipo.

En cuanto nos fuimos En el vehículo de transporte, nadie podía decir nada, todos estábamos pensado en Elita y Sentinel.

No podíamos pensar en nada más, a todos nos afecto la muerte de Elita de una u otra manera, después de llegar a la base Autobot todos nos dirigimos al ala medica por nuestras heridas para poder estar en optimas condiciones, entonces fue cuando vi a un Autobot que no pensé que volvería a ver.

Todos estábamos caminando a la enfermería por las heridas de combate, fue en ese momento que un Autobot se nos acercó a nosotros para informar algo.

Soldado Autobot- teniente, le vengo a informar que por falta de recursos en el campo de batalla asignaron a un nuevo médico, así que para que puedan familiarizarse con el y lo puedan conocer.

Jetfire- Entendido, lo trataremos de buena forma.

Cuando entramos al ala médica, me lleve una gran sorpresa por quien seria nuestro nuevo medico en la base.

Ratchet- Veo que ustedes son los heridos que me informaron, recuéstense en las camillas.

Ahí de espaldas en las maquinas estaba Ratchet, yo no podía caber en mi asombro. Cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos acomodando en las camillas, en el caso de Ironhide tuve que ayudarlo porque estaba con muletas por su herida en la pierna.

Ratchet nos reviso uno por uno, reparando nuestras heridas para que no nos complicara poder ir de nuevo a combatir, Ironhide fue el que se demoro mas en repararle la pierna diciéndole de paso que estaría fuera de servicio por lo menos 4 semanas por el daño en la pierna, cabe decir que a Ironhide no le gusto nada esto. Cuando llego donde estaba yo el se sorprendió bastante al reconocerme al instante, lo único que atino a decirme fue:

Ratchet- Stryker…. ¿eres tú?

Stryker- El mismo, el único y original, le atine a decir para aligerar el ambiente.

Ratchet- Vaya no te veía desde el comienzo de la guerra.

Stryker- Si …desde el comienzo, dije de una forma muy melancólica porque, aunque Elita no hubiese querido que me culpara, aun asi siento que por mi debilidad Elita y Sentinel están muertos.

Ratchet-…Bueno comenzare a tratarte las heridas.

después no hablamos nada, ni siquiera una conversación trivial. Cuando llego a la herida de mi óptica Izquierda vio que era una herida bastante fea, incluso si lo reparaba dejaría cicatriz de por vida, aun así, no me importo porque con esa cicatriz me ayudara a recordar porque sigo luchando y batallando en esta infernal guerra.

Después de que me despidiera de Ratchet me dirigí a la sala de recuperación para estar en stasis profunda, la verdad es que después de esta maldita misión estaba muy cansado y quería que esta maldita guerra terminara luego.

Desde esa misión el resto que quedaba del equipo se disolvió y ese fue solo el comienzo de lo que nosotros lo llamamos la caída de Cybertron.

Después del fiasco de la Operación "Cincel" todos nosotros nos separamos, el equipo se disolvió y cada uno se fue por un camino diferente en la guerra, tratando de superar la muerte de Elita y Sentinel a su manera, Ironhide se unió al equipo del nuevo prime quien era Orión y que ahora lo llamaron Optimus Prime, Jet quien en ese momento cambio de un chico amable y gracioso a alguien más centrado estuvo explorando las estrellas en busca de un planeta para poder vivir si Cybertron queda en ruinas. Pero nunca volvió y lo reportaron como perdido en combate. Se decía que los cons lo encontraron y lo derribaron, pero el asunto es que nunca lo volveré a ver.

Yo por mi parte me dediqué a hacer misiones en solitario, nunca quise tener un compañero más después de lo que paso, las misiones que realizaba eran casi de infiltración y sabotaje solamente. La guerra me cambio, nos cambió todos, ha durado tanto esta guerra que a cada Autobot se le ha arrebatado una parte de él, después de tanto tiempo luchando la verdad es que me estoy cansando y quiero descansar, pero tengo que seguir honrando a mis camaradas caídos en combate.

Últimamente estoy ayudando bastante a los Wreckers, les doy apoyo táctico en algunas de sus misiones para que sus misiones puedan tener la mayor probabilidad de éxito. Mi reputación en la guerra fue en aumento, y fue tanto así que en las filas Decepticon me apodaban "La muerte negra", por el color de mi armadura y porque lo hacia de forma silenciosa que casi ningún Con me detectaba. Así fueron pasando el tiempo, la guerra de durar días, duro semanas, de semanas paso a meses, de meses paso a años y sin darnos cuenta nosotros estábamos ya en varios siglos de guerra civil, tanto energon derramado, tantas vidas Autobot y Decepticon perdidas. Fue ya tanto el daño a nuestro planeta producto de la guerra que el núcleo de Cybertron se enveneno y dejo de producir energon.

Producto de nuestra desesperación tratamos de encontrar una solución a nuestra aflicción, hasta que Optimus propuso una idea bastante triste. La idea era que construyéramos con lo que nos quedaba de maquinaria, una nave de evacuación para los Autobots para que podamos irnos del planeta a encontrar un nuevo hogar que pueda sostener vida, para ahí poder establecernos.

Todos en la armada tuvimos nuevas esperanzas con esta nueva propuesta que planteo Optimus, pero como siempre, algo siempre tiene que salir mal. No se como fue que paso, pero Megatron se entero del plan de Optimus, después de tanta lucha aun esto no acababa y la única forma de ganar esta guerra era si uno de los bandos se rendia, pero sabia que eso nunca sucedería.

Después de que los técnicos Autobots terminaron de construir la nave al que nosotros bautizamos como "el arca", empezamos a llamar a todos los cuarteles Autobots para que comenzara el procedimiento de evacuación, no solamente llevamos a lo que nos quedaba de la armada Autobot si no también llevamos el All Spark un artefacto tan antiguo que su propia existencia era un misterio. Tratábamos de llevarlo con nosotros lejos del alcance de Megatron para que no pudiera ocupar su poder, después de ya tener todo listo lo único que faltaba era que todos vinieran a bordo, pero eso sucedió:

Stryker- ¿Cómo va la evacuación Ironhide?

Ironhide- Bastante lenta en mi opinión, a este ritmo Megatron y los demás cons se darán cuenta de lo que planeamos.

Stryker- Lo sé, pero no puedo acelerarlo porque podríamos dejar soldados varados en el planeta.

Los 2 nos quedamos callados un buen tiempo, no sabíamos como seguir o como empezar otra conversación, y no era de extrañar, nosotros no nos habíamos visto por años, yo pensaba como iniciar una conversación hasta que Ironhide rompió el silencio.

Ironhide- Así que todo esto …. Termino …. La guerra, todo por lo que hemos luchado, la muerte de nuestros camaradas y todo el energón derramado fue por nada.

Stryker- Parece que si…No puedo creer que la lucha por Cybertron haya sido por nada, ahora no solo no tenemos un Cybertron que reconstruir, si no que todos nuestros sacrificios han sido por nada.

Ironhide- Uffff…Lo sé es frustrante que haya pasado esto…Aun así estamos juntos en esto Stryker, aunque me gustaría decir lo mismo de Elita y los demás.

Los 2 nos pusimos algo pensativos con eso, no era menos porque, aunque hayamos superado esa perdida aun así era muy doloroso pensar en eso. En especial pensar que los demás se sacrificaron para que la generación siguiente viera un futuro en Cybertron, y ahora no podrá ser así.

Ironhide- Ojalá que Jet estuviera aquí, sabría que decir en estos momentos.

Stryker- Si, aunque era mas desesperante que un scraphlet en tus sensores auditivos, pero era un gran Autobot.

Ironhide- Escuche que perdieron contacto con Jet cerca del sistema solar, ¿después de que nos vayamos iras a buscarlo cierto?

Stryker- No lo sé… quizás, pero necesito saber que era lo que el estaba buscando tan lejos de casa, no creo que haya buscado un nuevo planeta solamente.

Ironhide- Es una teoría, pero aun así espero que siga vivo, no quiero que haya perdido otro miembro de nuestro antiguo equipo.

Después de esto nos quedamos callados, no era necesario palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos en ese momento, era como un vacío que no importa con que era llenado, nunca podría reemplazar lo que sucedió.

(Insertar Invincible'' by All Good Things)

BOOOOMMMMMMM¡ CRASHHHHH¡

Se escucho de repente, todos nos pusimos a cubierto por los morteros enemigos.

Soldado Autobot- ¡Decepticons¡, nos han encontrado avis…, fue silenciado por un proyectil de mortero que cayo justo donde él estaba asiéndolo pedazos.

Ironhide- Protejan el arca, no dejen que los cons lleguen a la nave.

Stryker- Voy a terreno alto para apoyarte amigo.

Ironhide- Ok iré a la primera te veré después.

Cuando me separé de Ironhide me fui a buscar un terreno elevado para cubrirlo por suerte pude encontrar una torre de comunicación Autobot, subí a la torre de comunicaciones y preparé mi francotirador para apoyar a Ironhide. La batalla comenzó otra vez Ironhide combatía a los cons que trataban de acercarse al puente que llevaba al arca, ocupaba sus blaster para devolver el fuego enemigo a los cons, yo mientras disparaba a los cons que querían flanquear a Ironhide les disparaba en la cabeza o en la caja de la spark, Ironhide ya acercándose mas a los cons cambio a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la danza de la muerte comenzó y Ironhide comenzó la masacre. El primero que tuvo a su alcance le dio un derechazo a la cara, el con lo bloqueo y respondió con un golpe de izquierda al mentón, Ironhide le agarro el servo y con fuerza lo trajo hacia él y con su mano libre le torció la extremidad hacia afuera y para rematar le disparo a quemarropa en el abdomen, fue tanta la potencia del disparo que le arranco la cabeza a un con que estaba detrás de él.

El segundo le trato de disparar, pero Ironhide dio un salto de medialuna para esquivar los proyectiles cuando aterrizo armo su blaster y le disparo a su mano y se la amputo de un disparo, después fue corriendo hacia él lo embistió y con un pedazo de metal que estaba en el piso se lo enterró en el cuello para que se desconectara por la pérdida de energón producto de la fuga. El siguiente lo agarro por la espalda mientras venia otro con de frente con un espada listo para matarlo.

Soldado Decepticon- Prepárate para morir Autobot, decía mientras se preparaba para asestarle la espada en el pecho, de repente se escucho un disparo de un blaster que le dio de lleno al con en la cabeza, durante la confusión del otro Con Ironhide lo aprovecho para zafarse del agarre del Con, darse vuelta y dispararle en la cabeza.

Stryker- Menos mal que te estoy cuidando la carrocería, le decía en el comunicador.

Ironhide- Si después te agradezco aun ahí que pararlos.

La batalla seguía extendiéndose hasta que ya ningún Autobot quedaba para ser evacuado, en ese momento Optimus apareció ordenando a los demás que aún quedaban defendiendo el arca que fueran adentro de la nave.

Optimus Prime- Autobots vayan rápido adentro ya vamos a partir.

Al escuchar eso todos nos fuimos al arca para salir del planeta, pero una lluvia de proyectiles de mortero junto con algunos tanques Decepticon aparecieron de repente, eran los refuerzos. La lluvia de morteros fue brutal, nosotros tratábamos de esquivar como podíamos, pero aun así algunos de nuestros camaradas fueron alcanzados por estos proyectiles, al final solamente quedamos Ironhide y yo vivos. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la nave se generó otro problema.

(Inserten Ben Cocks - So Cold)

Ironhide- Stryker tenemos un problema.

Stryker- ¿Cuál?

Ironhide- El generador del puente esta frito, alguien tendrá que volar el puente para que los Cons no pasen.

Stryker- Sabes que es un viaje sin retorno.

Ironhide- ¿Y qué propones tu?

Stryker- Nada, le dije a Ironhide mientras lo pateaba al interior de la nave y le disparaba a los controles de la nave para que no la abriera.

Ironhide- ¡¿QUE DIABLOS STRYKER?¡, me hablo Ironhide por el comunicador.

Stryker- As que valga la pena amigo, Optimus todo listo para partir, dije en mi comunicador mientras sacaba unos explosivos de unos compartimentos de mi armadura y los conectaba a los soportes del puente.

Optimus Prime- Entendido buena suerte soldado, dijo Optimus mientras miraba por la ventana de la cabina como hacia explotar el puente.

Ironhide- NO SEAS IDIOTA STRYKER PODEMOS SOLUCIONARLO.

Stryker- Tu sabes mas que nadie que no hay otra forma, amigo déjame al menos que uno del equipo sobreviva a esta guerra, se lo debo a Elita.

Ironhide- Sabes que no fue tu culpa.

Stryker- Lo sé, pero aun así fui yo quien disparo, al menos déjame salvarte a ti, lo último que dije hizo que Ironhide se pusiera triste que por el tono que le escuchaba tenía la certeza que no había vuelta atrás.

Ironhide- Adiós compañero, y Stryker vive con honor.

Stryker- Muere con gloria viejo amigo, sabes que hacer Optimus.

Optimus Prime- Aquí Optimus a los Autobots, nos vamos el All Spark viene a bordo, escuche mientras veía como el arca se hacia cada vez mas pequeño en el cielo de Cybertron.

Cuando ya no lo pude ver más tuve que empezar a moverme para que el ejercito no me encontrara, en otras palabras, sobrevivir.

Después de haberme sacrificado para que el arca pudiera salir del planeta, me vi en la necesidad de esconderme y tratar de sobrevivir de los Cons. Esto fue difícil al principio ya que la mayoría del ejercito Decepticon estaba en el planeta y eso sumado a que no quedaba casi nada de energón en el planeta hacia la supervivencia en el planeta muy difícil, después de algunos años el ejercito Decepticon abandono el planeta, ahí pude tener la oportunidad de poder irme en una nave que había encontrado en uno de los almacenes abandonados de los Autobots, le tuve que reemplazar algunas partes que tenía dañadas esto me demoro bastante ya que no había quedado casi nada de tecnología en el planeta. Aun así, pude arreglármelas para conseguir las piezas que necesitaba para poder encender la nave.

Toda esta pelea, esta guerra nos condujo a esto, a tener que abandonar el planeta en busca de un nuevo amanecer para todos nosotros, pero sabemos que la guerra aún no ha acabado y esto nos conduce ahora en el presente casi listo para irme de Cybertron.

Stryker- Bien todo está listo ahora solo falta irme, me dije a mi mismo para posteriormente meterme a la nave encendí el sistema de navegación, los motores, etc. Después de prepararme accione los motores y la nave empezó a elevarse por los cielos lúgubres de que alguna vez fue Cybertron, destruyendo lo que quedaba del almacén que funcionaba como mi refugio.

Yo llevaba todo lo necesario para el viaje, munición, granadas, detonadores, bombas y mi confiable rifle francotirador, tenía energón suficiente para poder viajar hasta las últimas coordenadas que registraron de Jetfire.

Ya en el espacio empecé a programar la computadora para un viaje en piloto automático, creando la mejor ruta posible para llegar y la más segura.

Computadora- Tiempo estimado para llegada 4 megaciclos.

Stryker- Esto se tomará su tiempo, mmmmm tendré que entrar en éxtasis para ahorrar energía, dije mientras me frotaba la barbilla.

Después de esa reflexión comencé a programar una de las capsulas de éxtasis para poder despertar antes de llegar, después me dirijo al la capsula que programe y antes de entrar mire mi reflejo en el vidrio de la capsula del lado izquierdo al mío viendo la cicatriz que me había quedado por la "Operación cincel".

Después de esa ultima mirada entre en la capsula, me acomode yo di la orden a la computadora que comenzara el proceso de éxtasis.

Computadora- Comenzando proceso de éxtasis, eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que empezara ver borroso y después cerrara mis ópticas.

Y luego ya no sentir nada más.


End file.
